1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frequency measurement device and a frequency measurement method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast progress of technology, various kinds of electronic devices have diffused into our daily lives.
An electricity system is configured to provide an electrical power signal to drive the electronic devices. The frequency of the electrical power signal is of vital importance to the safety of electricity. In case the frequency of the electrical power signal is not stable, the electronic device receiving the electronic signal may be damaged or burned, raising the safety risk.
Typically, an electrical power signal is captured with an analog to digital converter, and the captured electrical power signal is post-processed by a processor, so as to calculate the frequency of the electrical power signal. However, in such a manner, a relative higher cost of frequency measurement is incurred, and the real-time monitoring the frequency of the electrical power signal becomes impossible.
In order to monitor the frequency of the electrical power signal in real-time, a more effective frequency measurement device is desired.